


Philtatos

by riguelito



Category: The Song of Achilles - Madeline Miller
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, M/M, Spoilers... of course, Unconditional Love, Verse Poem, as you can see i was drowning in angst when i wrote this after having finished TSOA, love beyond death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:47:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28524957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riguelito/pseuds/riguelito
Summary: Told in Achilles' perspective, to Patroclus.A versed poem written some years back dedicated to The Song of Achilles by Madeline Miller.
Relationships: Achilles/Patroclus (Song of Achilles)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	Philtatos

**Philtatos**

_"most beloved"_

I heard about love from the wisdom of old

That to be loved was a dream, a feeling spun from gold

You were hostile, confused, and I was strumming my lyre

Never then had I known I'd be playing with fire.

I drown in the pools of brown in your eyes

You hair smooth as silk, every strand weaved so fine

Arms full of strength as we spar in the noon

"Dear Gods," so I pray, "do not end this so soon."

Years went, and fin'lly, what I dreaded came in

Called are we to war to reclaim one man's queen

I lead, you followed, but what I failed to see

That soon a spear would struck your heart that once held me.

You were me as I was you, we are one and the same

Your death was my death, too—at once, they came

I grieved, sought your touch, and once more I hoped to God

That perhaps, we'll meet. Not in the end, _but beyond that_.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Wow, I miss reading TSOA. Truth be told I actually submitted this for a school activity XD It isn't much, but gods, the feels just overflowed from me. 
> 
> I recently made a Twitter account connected to this ao3 one! You can (please) talk to me at  @namu_dancho . I am currently obsessing about NamJin ++ all the other fandoms I have in general (but this is on my spam/fangirling account). Updates on fics will also be posted there. Thank you so much!
> 
> \- 123


End file.
